


Petites misères

by Rincevent



Category: Original Work
Genre: Gen, Viol, famille - Freeform, relations frères / sœurs
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-13
Updated: 2019-03-13
Packaged: 2019-11-16 16:07:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,239
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18097652
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rincevent/pseuds/Rincevent
Summary: Récit original : ces secrets de famille douloureux qui perdurent par-delà les décennies...





	Petites misères

C'était amusant de voir ce rouge-gorge venir frapper aux carreaux. C'est qu'il savait qu'il aurait droit à sa petite coupelle remplie de friandises. De quoi faire un peu de gras avant que l'hiver n'arrive. Elle, par contre, voyait les assiettes arriver avec peu d'enthousiasme. Elle ne se plaignait pas, après tout elle n'était qu'invitée, et il était injuste d'attendre un repas un peu foufou de sa mère vieillissante. Qui n'avait de toute façon jamais aimé cuisiner. Mais quand même... la même chose à chacune de ses visites, ou presque... c'était un peu usant à la longue.

\- J'ai fait un gâteau de riz !

Elle soupira en regardant ce dessert qu'elle avait toujours détesté et s'en servit une part, résignée. Les repas du dimanche avec maman, immuables. Interminables. Les enfants faisant leurs études, ils avaient trouvé un moyen d'y échapper. Quand à Jérôme... ils seraient sans doute déjà séparés si son employeur ne l'avait pas expédié en mission à l'autre bout du monde. Ce n'était sans doute que reculer pour mieux sauter. Même si sauter n'avait jamais été le point fort de celui qui était encore son mari, hélas. La voilà donc commise d'office pour tenir compagnie à sa mère. Au moins elle n'avait à venir qu'une fois par mois pour le moment, mais les récents soucis de santé de cette dernière, dont une grippe carabinée, l'avaient obligée à venir presque toutes les semaines depuis plusieurs mois, en plus de ses visites en cours de semaine pour les courses, les rendez-vous médicaux, les... phases d'ennui. À chacun sa petite vie. Sauf elle.

Elle se tourna un peu et le regarda, dépitée. Son frère. Ou ce qui en tenait lieu. Elle ne l'avait jamais aimé. Introverti, presque autiste même, n'ayant jamais quitté le foyer maternel. Il ne ressemblait pas à papa. Si ce dernier n'était pas mort dans un accident de voiture il y a trente ans, peut-être qu'il aurait su secouer ce fils mou. Enfin au moins il avait un travail et participait aux tâches ménagères. Il avait beau être de son sang, elle n'avait presque aucun respect pour lui. Il avait été un mollusque depuis son enfance et le resterait vraisemblablement pendant sa retraite imminente. Inutile de dire qu'il n'avait jamais eu de vie sentimentale, même quand elle s'était forcée à essayer de lui présenter quelqu'un. Sa seule réaction cette fois-là avait été de se recroqueviller encore plus, avant de fuir complètement paniqué. Elle lui avait pourtant amené une vraie potiche prête à s'enticher de n'importe qui de gentil, mais non. Elle avait donc dû passer un certain temps à consoler une amie atterrée que même un individu bas-de-gamme comme lui la rejette.

\- Non, mais ça va aller là, Jo, t'en as déjà eu deux parts !

Piteux et surpris, son frère reposa la cuiller dans le moule et baissa les yeux vers son assiette. Avec le peu d'exercice qu'il faisait, il pourrait au moins faire attention à son alimentation. Enfin... c'était une peine perdue. Elle le laissa débarrasser et préparer le thé et le café qu'il amena à la mère et à la fille. Puis il disparut dans la cuisine pour faire la vaisselle et ramasser ce qui restait dans les sempiternelles boîtes dont on ne retrouvait jamais les bons couvercles. Quand il aurait fini il monterait travailler dans sa chambre, comme toujours. Il était une petite main du monde universitaire, un technicien travaillant sur diverses bases de données ou... peu importait, en fait. Comme tous les dimanches, elle s'efforça de discuter un peu avec sa mère, jusqu'à ce que celle-ci aille faire un somme. Aujourd'hui elle décidé d'aller le faire dans sa chambre plutôt que dans le fauteuil du salon. Au moins ça lui laisserait la possibilité d'écouter un peu de musique sans la déranger. Dérangée, elle le fut pourtant lorsqu'elle entendit qu'on sonnait à la porte. Elle se précipita vers la porte d'entrée, espérant que sa mère n'avait pas été réveillée et...

\- Ah, vous étiez là ! J'avais peur que soyez partis quelque part !  
\- ... Tata ? M... mais qu'est-ce que tu fais là ?  
\- Je suis partie ! Ils m'ont attachée au lit et ils m'ont donné des coups ! Puisque mon fils ne veut rien entendre et que je n'arrive pas à le joindre, j'ai profité de mon passage à l'hôpital pour m'enfuir.

Elle regarda donc sa tante Sophie à qui sa mère ne parlait plus depuis qu'elle était toute petite et la vit entrer dans la maison en claudiquant, médusée. Voilà qui allait lui occuper son après-midi. Après l'avoir installée dans le salon et lui avoir servi un thé, elle écouta distraitement les récriminations de sa tante déjà nonagénaire tout en envoyant un message prévenant son cousin et sa cousine que leur mère s'était échappée de sa maison de retraite. Après tout qu'ils se débrouillent avec leur mère, fâchés ou pas. Elle avait déjà assez à faire avec la sienne.

\- Au fait, elle est pas là ta mère ?  
\- Elle fait la sieste.  
\- Ah. Elle tient ça de papa. Ma mère et moi on n'était pas des dormeuses comme ça. Et Jo ?  
\- Il doit être dans sa chambre à écouter de la musique, il a sûrement pas entendu.  
\- Ah bon.  
\- De toute façon, pour ce qu'il a à raconter...  
\- Quand il était petit c'était un vrai moulin à paroles, impossible de l'arrêter.  
\- ... Qui ? Jo ?  
\- Oh oui. Tout l'intéressait, il avait de l'avance en classe, il lisait en permanence. Un ange, un vrai ange. Quel dommage.  
\- Ah bon. Bah. Va savoir pourquoi il est devenu comme ça.  
\- Oh ça c'est depuis l'incident, clairement ça lui a fait du mal.

Elle mit du temps à répondre car elle s'était plongée depuis un moment dans les échanges acerbes des deux enfants de sa tante. Ces deux-là se ressemblaient beaucoup. Trop pour s'entendre, sans doute. Mais ça valait peut-être mieux que la quasi-absence de relations entre elle-même et son frère.

\- Mmm ? Quel incident ?  
\- Oh et bien, tu sais... sa mésaventure.  
\- ... De quoi tu parles ? Je ne me souviens pas.  
\- Mais enfin... quand on a découvert ce que l'autre traînée lui avait fait.  
\- ... Hein ?  
\- Tu ne t'en souviens pas ? Ç'avait fait tout un foin dans la famille.  
\- Heu, non.  
\- ... C'était quand tu devais avoir cinq ans, voyons !  
\- Je ne me souviens pas beaucoup de cette période-là.  
\- Ah bon.

Pendant que sa tante allait aux toilettes, elle replongea dans les échanges de noms d'oiseaux et en ressortit quand sa tante revint pour l'aider à s'asseoir dans un des fauteuils.

\- Tata, quand est-ce qu'il a eu un problème, le Jo ?  
\- C'était un peu après, ou avant je ne sais plus très bien, ton cinquième anniversaire. Quand le pot aux roses a été découvert, quel chambardement !  
\- Mais il lui est arrivé quoi, exactement ?  
\- Ta mère ne t'a rien raconté ?  
\- Visiblement pas.  
\- Oh...  
\- ... Tata ?  
\- C'est moi qui ai découvert ce qui se passait. À l'époque je n'étais pas encore mariée à ton oncle et on se fréquentait un peu en cachette parce que les parents... bref. Il était instituteur à l'école où vous alliez.  
\- Oui ça je me souviens.  
\- Et puis un jour, il y avait la kermesse, on en a profité pour aller faire un tour. Une petite balade.  
\- Oui ?  
\- Une fois qu'on a fini notre affaire...  
\- Ah, ce genre de balade.  
\- Oui. J'ai aperçu ton frère qui suivait une amie de ta mère, la pâtissière. Ou plutôt j'ai aperçu cette amie qui trainait ton frère par le bras. On s'est dit qu'ils allaient se goinfrer et on les a suivi en riant et sans nous presser. Mais quand on est arrivés, on l'a trouvée...  
\- ... Quoi ?  
\- ... eh bien... elle était sur lui, quoi.  
\- ... Hein ?  
\- Elle... elle avait fourré la tête de ton frère entre ses cuisses. Ou pour être plus exacte, elle la lui maintenait à cet endroit-là. Ton oncle et moi on était tellement sidérés qu'on n'a pas réagi. On la voyait prendre son plaisir et on n'a pas réagi.  
\- Mais... il avait onze ans, à l'époque !  
\- Oui.

Le silence revint et elle se sentit sonnée.

\- Tata... t'es en train de me dire qu'il s'est fait violer ?  
\- Oh, violer je ne sais pas, il n'a pas été physiquement meurtri mais il a vécu quelque chose qu'il n'aurait pas dû vivre.  
\- Mais c'était qui cette tarée ? Et si c'est bien un viol, tata !  
\- Elle avait été une de nos voisines quand on était petites, mais moi j'étais plus vieille que ta mère qui était plus vieille qu'elle donc j'ai peu jouée avec elle. Et le hasard à fait qu'elles se sont retrouvées quand elle a repris la pâtisserie de son oncle, dans le village où vous viviez. Son mari l'avait tout de suite quittée pour une autre, comme un certain nombre d'amants à ce que je crois. Alors comme elle était jeune, elle a jeté son dévolu sur ton frère.  
\- Et qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ?  
\- Ton oncle a fini par défoncer la porte d'un coup de pied et lui a collé une gifle monumentale pendant que je prenais ton frère sous le bras et qu'on le ramenait. Il était un peu hébété et honteux. Il n'arrêtait pas de s'excuser.  
\- Maman a dû être folle de rage !  
\- ... Non. Ça l'a fait rire.  
\- ... Quoi ?  
\- Elle a traité ça comme si ça n'avait aucune importance. Pour elle c'était une broutille, ça faisait partie de l'éducation de ton frère. Et elle savait depuis des mois. Apparemment son amie avait pris l'habitude de venir chercher Jo pour lui faire faire ce qu'elle voulait. Je crois même qu'une fois ta mère a dû le renvoyer là-bas parce qu'il s'était enfui.  
\- Quoi ?

Choquée, elle regarda sa tante avec incrédulité.

\- Et papa ? Et qu'a dit la police ?  
\- Rien pour ce que j'en sais. Ou plutôt pareil en ce qui concerne la police. Ta mère a absolument refusé de porter plainte et a commencé à me traiter de fauteuse de trouble. Ton père était nettement plus contrarié, mais elle a pris l'ascendant sur lui et menacé de le quitter pour le réduire au silence. J'étais sur le point de baisser les bras quand ton oncle m'a incité à en parler à nos parents. Parce qu'il lui était arrivé la même chose.  
\- Tonton aussi a subi...  
\- Oui. Mon père a été beaucoup plus réceptif à ce que je disais. Il était médecin, il soignait des enfants. Et surtout il avait parmi ses amis un préfet et des juges. Alors il a fait jouer ses relations et les policiers ont été forcés de venir enquêter. Ils ont découvert que ce n'était pas le seul garçon qu'elle utilisait. Là par contre ç'a fait un sacré scandale dans la commune. Et les langues se sont déliées. Le village s'est scindé en deux avec d'un côté ceux qui ne voyaient pas où était le problème, plutôt des anciens pour qui ça se passait comme ça, et de l'autre ceux que ça choquait, plutôt des jeunes parents.  
\- Et... après ?  
\- Ton grand-père a menacé ta mère de soutenir ton père pour lui retirer la garde de ses enfants et là elle s'est pliée à sa volonté, mais le mal était fait. Ton frère avait une peur panique des femmes. Et je pense que ta mère lui a longtemps reproché d'avoir été la cause de l'emprisonnement de son amie. Ton père, lui, il n'a jamais dû se pardonner sa lâcheté et c'est sans doute à cause de ça et de la boisson qu'il a eu son accident de voiture. Quand on était là ta mère ne disait rien mais...

Pensive, elle fouilla sa mémoire. Et quelques réflexions aussi inexplicables que désobligeantes que sa mère adressait à son fils refirent surface.

\- Mais... maman ne t'a pas écoutée ? Pourtant tu étais sa sœur aînée !  
\- Oui, mais elle a toujours eu beaucoup plus de caractère que moi. Même si je suis plus vieille c'était souvent elle qui nous imposait ses volontés. Ah je m'en suis souvent voulue, surtout quand j'ai vu ce qu'il devenait progressivement. Mais le mal était fait. Quand je pense que cette... femme s'en est tiré avec quelques années de prison à peine. Elle a eu le bon goût de déménager, au moins.  
\- Je vois.  
\- Mais ta mère ne t'avait jamais parlé de ça ?  
\- ... Non. Jo non plus, d'ailleurs.

Sa tante et elle gardèrent le silence, jusqu'à ce que la première finisse par s'endormir mollement dans son fauteuil, laissant sa nièce ressasser ce qu'elle venait d'apprendre. Peu après son cousin arriva et frappa à la porte, suivi de peu par sa cousine. Elle coupa immédiatement court à leurs invectives et les informa que leur mère portait effectivement des traces de coups et des marques laissées par des sangles trop serrées. Après avoir constaté que c'était bien le cas, leur animosité réciproque se calma quelque peu, les deux se sentant gênés que quelqu'un d'autre leur mette le nez sur ce qu'ils n'avaient pas pu ou voulu voir. Ils réveillèrent leur mère en douceur et l'emmenèrent chez son fils. Tant mieux. Et bon débarras.

Une fois les importuns évacués, elle se retrouva seule et retourna cogiter dans un fauteuil. Puis sa mère se réveilla et sortit de son lit pour le goûter. Avec tout ça elle avait dormi plus que d'habitude puisque sa fille n'était pas venue la réveiller. Elle mettrait certainement du temps à s'endormir ce soir, mais tant pis. Elle laissa sa fille préparer le goûter et s'installa comme à son habitude. Elle fut informée de la visite de tante Sophie, qui la surprit beaucoup.

\- Ah ben mince, alors ! Elle s'est évadée de la maison de retraite ?  
\- C'est pas une prison, maman.  
\- Faut croire que si. Heureusement que je peux encore être autonome.

Sa fille leva les yeux au ciel en entendant le mot autonome. Puis elle décida d'aborder le sujet sans ménagement.

\- Tata m'a parlé d'un truc, aussi.  
\- Quoi donc ?  
\- C'est vrai que Jo s'est fait violer quand il était gamin ?  
\- Pff ! Toujours cette vieille histoire !  
\- Et donc ?  
\- C'est rien ! Jo a fricoté avec une de mes amies, bon, la belle affaire ! Il a découvert la vie un peu tôt, rien à voir avec un viol.  
\- Mais elle était plus vieille de beaucoup ?  
\- Oh, c'était une jeune divorcée, il n'y en avait pas beaucoup à l'époque, j'imagine qu'elle devait avoir dans les vingt-cinq ans. Peut-être un peu plus. Elle l'a initié à l'amour, rien de grave.  
\- Mais donc elle avait quand même presque quinze ans de plus que lui ?  
\- Oui on peut dire qu'il a eu de la chance, c'était une très belle jeune femme !  
\- Mais c'était quand même encore un enfant, à l'époque, non ?  
\- Oui mais justement, ça l'a fait grandir !  
\- Nan mais... maman, t'aurais dit quoi si ta petite-fille avait couché avec un homme adulte quand elle était encore en primaire ?  
\- Mais ce n'est pas pareil !  
\- En quoi ?  
\- Ce n'est pas pareil, c'est tout. Un garçon ça ne pense qu'à ça, de toute façon.  
\- Faut croire que non si on prend en compte celui qui dort dans la chambre du haut. Et tu l'as appris quand et comment ?  
\- Oh mais je ne sais plus... Sans doute pendant qu'on discutait avec mon amie, elle m'a dit qu'elle était surprise que ton frère soit aussi grand pour son âge. Qu'il avait un beau visage - c'était vrai, un véritable ange - et de belles mains. Je savais qu'elle ne lui ferait pas de mal.  
\- Mais elle lui en a fait !  
\- Oh allons...  
\- Dis-moi, à quel moment au cours des cinquante dernières années as-tu trouvé que Jo allait bien ? Donne-moi juste un exemple !  
\- Mais enfin...

Passablement énervée, elle se leva pour faire les cent pas autour du salon.

\- Quand je pense que tu m'as caché un truc dégueulasse comme ça !  
\- Mais ça n'a rien de sale, comment crois-tu que tu es née ?  
\- Je suis née parce que deux adultes consentants m'ont faite ! Pas parce qu'un adulte s'est tapé un enfant ! Est-ce qu'il a seulement compris ce qui lui était arrivé, Jo ?  
\- Oh, mais tu me fatigues à la fin ! Si tu crois qu'en tant que parent on a le temps de se pencher sur toutes les petites misères qui...

Sa mère ne put finir sa phrase, un verre d'eau lui éclaboussant la figure.

\- Tu m'as trempée ! Je vais attraper froid, maintenant !  
\- Tant pis pour toi. Encore un mot de travers et je te place à la maison de retraite.  
\- Tu... tu n'as pas le droit.  
\- Mais je ne me gênerai pas.  
\- Ton père aurait été scandalisé par...  
\- Tata m'a dit qu'il buvait à cause de ça donc j'imagine que ça le scandaliserait moins que ce que t'as laissé faire ! Parce qu'il n'était pas d'accord, hein ? Hein ?

La remarque fit mouche et sa mère baissa les yeux.

\- Il a prit ça comment, papa ? En riant, aussi ?  
\- Il voulait la tuer... je l'en ai dissuadé. Après tout quand on s'est rencontré il était plus jeune que moi aussi.  
\- Il avait seize ans, t'en avais vingt. Tu parles d'une différence d'âge !  
\- À l'époque ça comptait pour les parents.  
\- Mais pas pour toi, visiblement.

Touché. Cette fois sa mère ne répondit pas et sembla même blessée puisqu'elle retourna pleurer dans sa chambre. Elle resta se calmer dans le salon, non sans envoyer un message énervé à celui qui était toujours son mari pour lui raconter ce qu'elle venait d'apprendre. Puis elle prit une profonde inspiration et monta les escaliers. Elle ne montait plus beaucoup à l'étage, sauf pour aller chercher des nappes ou des draps, laissant les aides à domicile s'occuper de l'entretien. Avec une certaine appréhension elle frappa suffisamment fort à la porte de la chambre de son frère. N'obtenant aucune réponse, elle ouvrit la porte et passa la tête dans la pièce. Étonnamment, Jo n'était plus devant son ordinateur et lui tournait le dos, assis sur son lit. Il avait donc probablement entendu les échanges récents.

\- Je... est-ce que je peux entrer ?

Seul un léger mouvement de tête lui répondit. Elle n'aimait pas cette pièce. Jo n'avait jamais manifesté le moindre intérêt pour la décoration. Tout n'y aurait été que strictement fonctionnel si sa mère ne s'en était pas mêlé en prenant des décisions sans consulter son fils. Pour autant qu'elle s'en souvienne elle n'avait jamais vu de poster, pas de photo, de la documentation technique sur les étagères, pas de cd... Déprimant. Elle contourna le lit et vint s'asseoir à côté de son frère qui baissait la tête. Ils restèrent un moment sans parler. Elle cherchait désespérément une manière d'aborder le sujet avec cet être mutique qui pour elle ne faisait que partie du paysage depuis toujours.

\- ... Pardon. Pour tout.

Elle n'eut pas de réponse. Mais après quelques secondes, Jo posa la tête sur son épaule sans rien dire. Venant de lui c'était presque un festival d'émotion et d'expressivité. Une boule se forma dans sa gorge et elle lutta pour contenir les larmes qui lui venaient.

\- Si tu veux... tu peux venir t'installer à la maison. La chambre d'ami est là pour ça et les enfants reviennent de moins en moins souvent.

Regardant le plafond et essayant de contrôler sa voix, elle continua en dépit de l'absence de réponse.

\- Au pire, dans quelques mois tu es en retraite et tu peux en profiter pour venir à ce moment-là. Ça fera une vraie coupure avec ta vie d'avant.

Un nouveau silence puis, étonnamment, un léger hochement de tête accompagné d'un petit fredonnement. Le souffle coupé, elle le prit dans ses bras. À défaut de pouvoir effacer ce qu'il avait vécu elle pourrait au moins tenter de l'éloigner de sa mère indigne qui lui rappelait chaque jour le traumatisme de son enfance.


End file.
